vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer of Black (Vlad III)
|-|Lancer of Black= |-|Nameless Vampire= |-|Lancer (Extra)= Summary Lancer of "Black" ("黒"のランサー, "Kuro" no Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Lancer's True Name is Vlad III (ヴラド三世, Vurado Sansei), The Lord Impaler (串刺し公, Kushizashi Kō) (1431-1476), the greatest hero of Transylvania, whose feats in war caused him to be known fearsomely as the "Impaling Prince" to the Turks. He is also summoned as Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) as the Lancer class Servant of Run Ru in the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra. He is only fought in the Rin route, while another Lancer is fought in the Rani route. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B, presumably higher Name: Lancer, Vlad Tepes III, Dracula Origin: Fate/Extra, Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: Unknown, 45 at time of death based on his real life counterpart Classification: Lancer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Magic, Magic Resistance, Summoning of spears and polearms and can instill dread and confusion in targets via Kazikli Bey, Regeneration (Low-Mid) | Transformation and Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High during full moon), Mind Manipulation, Can turn others into vampires by sucking their blood | Same as Apocrypha Attack Potency: At least City level with strikes (Has B-Rank Strength, managed to fight Karna on fairly even ground, considered an "absurdly overpowered Lancer") | At least City level (A certain-kill ability that would allow him to easily kill even the powerful Lancer of Red and Rider of Red, fought Six Servants at once, considered the single greatest threat to the Great Holy Grail War) | At least City level with strikes, presumably higher with Kazikli Bey Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Mach 15 with 45 reactions) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (far superior to base, his movements were akin to teleportation from the perspective of the other Servants) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Mach 15 with 45 reactions) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Class PJ | At least Class PJ | At least Class PJ Durability: At least City level (Clashed with Karna) | At least City level (Normal attacks from Karna and Achilles proved be of no consequence to him, withstood the attacks of Six Servants along with his Regeneration) | City level armor via power-scaling (his armor should be at least as strong as Saber's) Stamina: High, tireless as long as his master can supply him with magic energy. Can survive getting a fatal blow to the head or heart. Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: His spear Intelligence: Lancer was the King of Romania, and thus is capable enough to lead his country into a brief period of greatness, albeit through harsh and brutal methods, including executing a fifth of his country's population over his lifetime. In combat he is cool-headed and calculating, effectively maneuvering himself and his allies to best make use of his resources. He is known for using a great deal of preparation prior to the battle, enabling his skills and Noble Phantasms to best combat his enemies and managed to fight the likes of Karna on even ground for most of their fight. However, he is terribly shamed by the infamy Dracula has brought on his name, and thus refuses to use said Noble Phantasm even at the cost of his life. Upon being forced to use Legend of Dracula, he loses his normal look of intelligence and fights with reckless abandon, ruthlessly assaulting foes who attack him with his vampiric powers. However, in this state he is still conscious enough to notice the Archers firing from afar, battling them and the other Servants virtually simultaneously. In Fate/Extra his personality has been warped by his Demonic Defender of the State skill, being a religious zealot and expressing his love for his Master (whom he refers to as his wife) and his opponent as he kills them. Weaknesses: He refuses to use Legend of Dracula as it has stained his legend, is somewhat overconfident at times, leaving Romania leads to a sharp drop in his abilities and prevents him from using Kazilki Bey | His normal skills and Noble Phantasms are sealed, loses his normal look of intelligence, daylight and holy symbols, he will become weaker during the day | Somewhat insane Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lancer is the trump card of the Black Faction, described as an "absurdly overpowered Lancer" when having his statistics viewed by others. Though Romania may be a small country, his deeds have made him a great hero, and within his home country, especially within Transylvania, being the stage of the Holy Grail War, he possibly has the greatest fame of all and highest possible for a Servant within its borders. Even without direct knowledge of him being summoned, it can be said he is practically guaranteed to be on one side or the other, as he can be considered a match for Heracles in Greece or King Arthur in Britain. Known for both being a great hero who fought against the invasion of the Ottoman Turks tooth and nail using guerrilla tactics and being the model for Count Dracula, his heroic aspects are more emphasized in Romania. While the boost in power due to fame is not usually that great, his own is on the level of devoted piety within his country, bringing his current form extremely close to his prime in life. He is able to evenly fight with Karna, Lancer of Red, and feels that he holds a degree of advantage even over Achilles, Rider of Red, whose fame and power are top-class. Noble Phantasm '-Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution' (カズィクル・ベイ: 極刑王, Kazikuru Bei: Kyokkei-Ō): is the weapon of Lancer of Black of Fate/Apocrypha. As that which shares its name with its owner who was called so out of fear from how he grimly massacred all those who opposed him, it is the reproduction of the historical event of Vlad III having skewered twenty thousand Ottoman Turk soldiers. The event, reproduced as a "most fearsome Noble Phantasm", is an act that was considered impossible for a human being to commit, nothing short of madness as an "elaborate display of military force that none could match." As it is not a holy sword or divine spear, single stakes prove insufficient and worthless as a Noble Phantasm, unable to produce much destructive power or speed enough to individually provide much trouble to Servants. The true characteristic of the ability is its extraordinary quantity, allowing him to summon approximately twenty thousand stakes that can even overpower Heroic Spirits. While there are those Noble Phantasms of the Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress ranks that can kill hundreds and thousands of enemies at once, it is one of the few able to kill over ten thousand people. Upon its activation, the ground noticeably shakes, bringing about long and narrow stakes, each several meters in length, from the ground that sprout up "as if trying to reach the heavens." It is a Noble Phantasm deployable only within his a range of one kilometer in his marked domain. He has great control over their deployment, allowing him to control them with only a single finger while maintaining distance from the enemy. He has a spear he personally equips himself with to chase after vulnerable enemies and enact the effect of being "skewered" if it should pierce them. Lancer of Red is able to match a thousand stakes by himself with his spear, burn eight hundred with his flames, and block two thousand with his armor, but he is pierced by Lancer's spear three times. The true effect of the ability isn't to "create stakes", but rather that the Noble Phantasm itself is "stakes stabbed into the enemy." Once the enemy has received an attack within his territory, it matters not how much the body of the enemy is fortified because the stakes manifest in the state of "already having pierced the enemy." In addition, anyone who looks upon the spears is instantly filled with fear and dread, driving them into disarray as they try to avoid the thousands of spears closing in on them. In Fate/Extra is the weapon of Lancer. It is the Noble Phantasm that is synonymous with the Servant who was called "Kazıklı Voyvoda", which means the "Spear Impaler." It is Dracula's torture of curses and iron hammers released from the demonic spear. The pain the target receives increases in proportion to their sins of immorality and depravity as a fitting "blow of justice." It summons countless spears and polearms of various shapes and sizes. The target is surrounded and eventually skewered by a massive spear, followed by Lancer hurling his personal weapon at the target, cursing them. '-Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood' (レジェンド・オブ・ドラキュリア: 鮮血の伝承, Rejendo obu Dorakyuria: Senketsu no Denshō): is an ability that reproduces the legend of Dracula, gained by Vlad III through the distortion of his heroic legend. Its usage allows him to alter his aspect to become the blood-sucking vampire modeled after him, turning him from a Heroic Spirit into a literal monster. As a Lancer, his hatred of the effect of the legend has had on him will make him refuse to use the Noble Phantasm even should it mean his death, requiring a Command Spell to force him to use it and the price of his Master's life as he makes him pay for the transgression. Darnic describes him in this state as a "creature pitifully burdened with infamy due to literary works." It is said to be a powerful, certain-kill ability that would allow him to easily kill even the powerful Lancer of Red and Rider of Red, even with the latter's divine blood in effect. He gains fangs and claws, his normally aristocratic clothes become torn, and his flesh and blood take the form of shadows with mass. It boosts all of his attributes, grants a "black cloak that melts into the night" able to produce stakes similar to Kazikli Bey, grants the capacity to shape shift into mist and assorted animals, grants the ability to turn others, even Servants, into vampire comrades through blood-sucking, and, being of a similar nature to Dead Apostles, grants the Curse of Restoration and the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. While displaying the ability to fight against a coordinated assault of six powerful Servants for a time before his regeneration starts to give out under their attacks, his physical strength becomes such that he can easily overpower other Servants to a surprising degree and throw any of his mass-produced spears with such force that they match the power of a Noble Phantasm, his movement speed is compared to teleportation, allowing him to quickly move around the battlefield to target the long-range Archers even while battling three close-combat Servants and ten golems. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As Lancer of Black, Vlad's Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. However, his Fate/Extra counterpart only has C-Rank Magic Resistance, nullifying any spell below two verses, but will only reduce the damage taken from more powerful spells. Personal Skills '-Demonic Defender of the State' (護国の鬼将, Gokoku no Kishō): is the capacity of a Servant to mark a region as his personal dominion by securing the surrounding leylines prior to an engagement. Vlad III's ability permits the reinforcement of his combat capabilities when fighting in his territory, gaining a combat power bonus equivalent to Mad Enhancement of Rank A, and Kazikli Bey is a Noble Phantasm that may be deployed only within the marked domain. Key: Apocrypha | Legend of Dracula | Extra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Fate/Extra Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7